Cinnamon Bun
|-|Cinnamon Bun= |-|Flame Knight= Summary Cinnamon Bun is a major recurring character in Adventure Time. Originally a dim witted but friendly servant and surrogate son of Princess Bubblegum, Cinnamon Bun was infamous for his childish antics and clumsy behavior, often making huge mistakes or even destroying buildings in his misguided attempts to be cool. After defecting to the Flame Kingdom, Cinnamon Bun matured and grew greatly, but also became much more cynical and confused about his life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | At least 5-C, likely 5-A Name: Cinnamon Bun Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: Unknown, has the mentality of a child at first though greatly matures after befriending Flame Princess Classification: Candy Person. Flame Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lance and Whip Mastery, Limited Absorption (Can absorb food through his body), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (With the Flame Shield, he resisted Elemental Flame Queen's passive anger inducement), Fire and Heat (With his Flame Shield on, he can withstand temperatures of the Flame Kingdom, even during the Elements Arc in which the kingdom, along with 1/4th of Ooo became so hot that even rocks melted and birds would spontaneously combust upon landing on the ground) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Easily defeated Flame Guards and Flame People, most of which are generally shown to be comparable to Finn and Jake) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Made Lady Flamicorn, who easily defeated Gunter, cry in pain and forced her to flee) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Finn) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Finn) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Should be physically comparable to Finn, who could hurl building sized monsters as the "Evil Monster" and even halted the flight of a spaceship through physical strength alone) | Class M (Comparable to, if not stronger than Finn) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: At least Moon level (Traded blows with Flame Guards) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman, rarely seems gets tired Range: Melee Range | Melee Rage, a few meters with his whips and lances Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable | Flame Shield (An object that passively protects him from the heat of the Flame Kingdom and gives him a distinctly blue hue), A Lance and a Whip. His wolf companion, Jake 2, which can fly. Intelligence: Dim witted and childish, Cinnamon Bun was among the least intelligent candy people, who are generally dumb. He had a hard time following basic orders and broke stuff by mistake. However, after joining the Flame Kingdom, Cinnamon matured greatly and wisened up, though he's also dropped off his childlike wonder and friendly personality for a more cynical and grim outlook on life in the process. As a Flame Knight, he's become a competent fighter and master of lances and swords. Weaknesses: Not at all combat experienced, clumsy, can melt in hot temperatures. | Cynical, somewhat sardonic and miserable. Key: Flame Knight | Elements Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Loyal Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Knights Category:Lance Users Category:Whip Users Category:Brawlers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adventure Time Category:Tier 5